The Magic of Healing
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Upon a job request, Gray and co. found a girl named Sazume who knows the ancient magic of Healing; one that was thought to have been destroyed. Now, with Sazume on team, they help the shy girl develop her magic further and romance may bloom. Main Pairing: GrayXSazume(OC). Possible side pairings. Rating may change throughout the story. Please read and review.
1. We're Back! Or Maybe Not

**This is my first Fairy Tail fic... Please don't kill me if the characters seem OOC... Um... so yeah... Its Gray x OC fic soo if you don't like, don't read?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Future OC's are mine though.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: We're Back! Or Maybe Not_

It was a peaceful day in the city of Magnolia. Birds chirped, children laughed. It was just peaceful.

A quintet which consisted of two girls, two boys and a blue cat, walked through the streets. The pinkette of the group yawned loudly.

"Darn... That last mission was exhausting! I wanna nap..." he muttered.

The navy haired boy next to him smirked. "Lazy pyro maniac..."

Fire sparked in the eyes of the first boy. "What did you just say to me you ice freak?!" he shrieked, fire literally fuming out of his ears.

Said 'ice freak' looked at the fuming 'pyro maniac' with half lidded eyes. "What? Are you deaf too? I said 'lazy pyro maniac.'"

This made the pinkette even angrier. "Why you...!"

"Natsu! Gray! Enough!" a scarlet-haired woman scolded.

The boys immediately stop and hugged each other awkwardly. "We-we weren't doing anything Erza! J-Just being best friends!" Natsu replied a bit too quickly, giving the navy blue haired boy a rough noogie with his knuckles. "Y-Yeah! See? Best of friends!" Gray agreed, silently wincing at the force.

The blonde girl and blue cat sweat dropped at the boys actions.

"They sure are something, eh Happy?" Lucy, the blonde, muttered.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"Well... With that all cleared up, we should hurry back to the guild. I'm sure Master Makarov would like to see us," Erza stated, professional as always.

Gray and Natsu had fake grins plastered on their faces but behind her back, they gave one another the death glare.

Lucy just face palmed. "Oh brother..."

* * *

Inside the Fairy Tail guild, everything was also peaceful. Cana was drinking away, Romeo sat next to her, staring at the exit, waiting for the 'strongest' team to return, Elfman complained to another how 'unmanly' he was. The rest of the guild mates did their thing.

Mirajane gently tucked her snow-white hair behind her ear. She hummed a random tune as she cleaned the bar stand.

"I wonder when they will get back..." she wondered aloud.

At that exact moment, the doors to the guild flew open and five black silhouettes was seen. Everyone went quiet.

"Team Natsu is back and kickin'!"

Mirajane smiled gently. Boy, did Natsu know how to make an entrance!

"'Bout time if you ask me... I'm a bit tired..." Gray muttered as he sat down on a stool.

"Pfft! Says you! I did all the work!" Natsu yelled at him.

Gray just stared at the water that Mirajane gave him. It was turning to ice. "You didn't Natsu..."

Natsu was about to punch Gray when his best friend, Happy, flew over to stop him. The cat knew Aero magic.

"Wait Natsu! He's right! We all helped..."

The pinkette put down his hand. "Whatever..."

Erza nodded in approval. "Mirajane. Where is Master?"

The white-haired beauty gently smiled at the S-class wizard, eyes closed. "Sorry Erza but he's out at the moment. Something he had to take care of."

"I see..."

Starring at the notice board was Lucy. The blonde was bored and she didn't really know what to do. She quickly read the job requests until one caught her eyes.

**Girl seen in forest  
****Village people worried of her  
****Reward: 500,000 Jewels**

"Ooooh... This looks interesting... And look at the reward!" she said excitedly to herself.

She ripped the request off the board and headed to the table where her team mates were sitting.

"Yo Lucy, whatcha got there?" Natsu asked, stretching his neck to see.

The blonde sat down, placing the paper down. "A job request; an easy one by the looks of it and with a great reward!"

Gray scoffed, taking a sip of his mostly frozen water. "We just got back from a job though... I'm tired."

Natsu glared at him. "No one said you had to come along..."

Ignoring the boys, Lucy started to read in inscription.

"**Recently, we've been getting a lot of reports of seeing a young girl in our forest. No one can put a name to who she is. We have no person missing from our village. What worries us the most, however, is that the forest on the outskirts of our village are very dangerous. We are very worried something drastic will happen to her.**

**Please help  
****Periculosi Village Chief, Lyn"**

"Sounds awesome!" Natsu shouted, fist pumping.

Cana groaned. "Can you keep it down? And Gray, your clothes?"

Gray looked down to find himself just in his boxers. "Damn it!"

Erza stared at the paper, eyes narrowed. "Periculosi...That sounds... familiar..."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's a popular village..."

The scarlet-haired woman just sighed, unable to remember where she heard the word.

"Hey! We should totally do this mission!" Happy suggested happily.

Gray and Natsu, whom were about to feud, stared at the magic blue cat.

"Ya know... Not a bad idea. I mean, we can never have too much money..." Natsu murmured.

Gray, however, didn't really feel up for another mission.

"Well... I don't know..." He bit his lip.

The pinkette sneered. "You don't have to come along."

The raven haired boy was about to reject for good but something in the pit of his stomach told him not to.

"O-on second thought... I will go."

"Oh make up your mind! You're worse than a girl!"

"Hey!" Lucy cried.

Erza rolled her eyes at her so-called 'companions'.

"C'mon. If we are to start this mission today and get there tonight, we must get a move on now."

"Yeah," the other 4 said in union.

Less than an hour later, Team Natsu left for the train station. Still, Erza's mind burned with curiosity. Why did 'periculosi' sound so... familiar...?

In front of her, Gray was in a similar predicament. Why did he agree to go along after all? He's tired after all and promised himself to rest after they came back... So why did he agree? Something told him that he was going to be needed to find this mysterious girl.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad... So uh, please review**


	2. It Means 'Dangerous'

**Here's chapter 2... I'd appreciate if you'd review so I'd know if this story is worth keeping up or whatnot. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own any future OC's though.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: It Means 'Dangerous'_

"Periculosi Village, eh?" the man muttered, stroking his chin. "Yeah I know the way... But why would you want to go there?"

"Official business," Erza replied sternly.

The man standing before them just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever lady... Do you have a map of the area?"

Nodding, Gray pulled a folded piece of paper from his pant pocket then handed it to the man.

Unfolding it, the man pointed at the map. "This is where we are now. And here," his finger slid north-east of the original spot, "here is Periculosi Village. It's about a couple hour hike."

"Thank you very much!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

The man just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling you, it's pretty much your death wish... Don't say I didn't warn ya!" He stalked off.

"Oh man... More walking...?" Natsu complained as he tried to recover from his motion sickness.

Gray rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We have to hurry. That girl might get into trouble."

Natsu growled as he watched his team mates walk away. "Says the one who didn't wanna come in the first place..."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Natsu complained. Darn! Was he ever tired.

The others rolled their eyes. "No."

"When will we get there?" he whined.

"Oh shut up... You were the one who wanted to come!" Gray snapped at him. He was ahead of the others.

The pinkette's eyes narrowed. "You didn't want to come to begin with though but all of a sudden you're in the lead?"

The 18-year-old just ignored him.

With Natsu being quiet, he was able to think clearly. Yes, he was tired too and he sort of regrets coming but...

He sighed. Gray wasn't sure of the 'but'. He just had the overwhelming urge to go and find this mysterious girl.

The raven haired boy thought of all the possible conclusions of why he _had_ to come. Gray thought so hard that he didn't realize they reach Periculosi Village until he was snapped out of thoughts by Natsu.

"Hey look! We're here!" the boy yelled out joyously.

Before them was a wall of huge shape logs; very similar to the one they saw surrounding the village on Galuna Island but here it was more enforced. Barbed wire decorated the stake wall, guard towers dotted the tops.

"Whoa. They have some serious protection issues." Natsu stated.

Erza ignored his comment. "Hello? Anyone there? We are from the Fairy Tail guild. You requested our presence?"

Four men that were in the towers gathered at the two main ones that were on either side of the entrance; the door in a similar fashion of Galuna's.

"Prove it," one of them called.

The four of them nodded. Gray unzipped his white jacket and lifted up his dark shirt to reveal his dark Fairy Tail mark on his chest. Lucy lifted up her hand to show her pink mark. Natsu showed them his which was on his shoulder and Erza with hers on her arm.

The men muttered among themselves then nodded at each other. They sent a command down on the inside which caused a loud groan. Slowly the gate started to lift.

"Déjà vu, eh?" Natsu smirked, elbowing Lucy and Gray.

They walked forward into the village to reveal that they were greeted by the village people.

A young man – barely older than Gray – with bright blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair greeted the group with a brilliant smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Periculosi Village!" he greeted, offering his hand.

Erza smiled and shook it. "Thank you. Do you know where we can meet the village chief?"

The man's smile widened. "Of course! You're speaking with him right now! I'm Lyn, the village chief."

Natsu, Gray and Lucy gasped. "Y-You are?" the celestial wizard asked timidly.

Chuckling softly, the so-called 'chief' nodded. "Why yes, beautiful. Surprising, I know. My father died only last year while in the woods and I was his only son. It was only right that I was made the next chief."

Gray noticed some girls nearly drooling over Lyn.

"Anyway, you must be exhausted and hungry from that long trek... As much as we are worried of the girl, we cannot have her rescuers half dead before even going out to the forest!" Lyn laughed heartily. "Come, I will show where you will stay for the night and then we shall get you fed, alright?"

Erza smiled. "Thank you very much, Lyn. You are very kind."

The chief blushed softly. "It's nothing... Anyway, follow me."

* * *

Team Natsu sat in the main room of the guest house they were staying in. Their bellies were full of the delicious feast they had.

Natsu yawned loudly. "Geez! I sure am tired!"

Gray sat on the edge of the couch, hauling off his socks. He was left clad in only his boxers. "Tell me about it..."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders than noticed Lucy reading a book. "Whatcha reading?"

"Studying up on some Latin. It's a dead language but I love it," she replied, her eyes not leaving the book.

Erza, whom sat in a wooden chair at the dining table brooding, suddenly spoke out loud.

"Latin... Latin..." She suddenly stood up, almost knocking the chair over. "Of course! It's Latin! But Latin for what?"

Erza started pacing back and forth, mind still looking for her answer.

Natsu rolled his eyes, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Lucy. "Still trying to remember what 'periculosi' means?"

Dark eyes blinked as he stared at his redheaded companion. "Periculosi? It's Latin right?" he asked, a little uncertain.

The knight nodded, not stopping.

The raven head boy turned his head and closed his eyes. "Dangerous..." he whispered.

Erza stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you just say?"

Gray took a shaky breath, fear washing over his body as he remembered what the man told them and the words of the job request. "Dangerous," he murmured louder.

"Periculosi means dangerous."

"_What?"_ Erza hissed at him, shocked.

Natsu stared blankly at Gray. "And how do you know this?"

"I used to study a bit of Latin when I was younger; before my parents died..."

Lucy had on a pair of red reading glasses now, quickly flipping through the book. "He's right. 'Periculosi' means 'dangerous.'"

The ice mage took a loud gulp. "The forests around here are also called 'Periculosi'..."

Erza caught on to his worry. "And that man we talked to..."

Lucy caught on. "And the job request... It said the forest here are pretty dangerous..."

Natsu scratched his head. "Uh... guys? What are you talking about? And aren't all forests dangerous?"

Gray's already pale skin paled even further. "Oh God..."

With that, the almost naked boy jumped up and quickly put back on his discarded clothes.

The fire dragon slayer blinked. "Wow. I've never, _ever,_ seen you put on your clothes that fast Gray."

Even Erza, who was just in her pyjamas, had requipped into her usual armour.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!" Gray shouted at the three who just sat on the couch in shock. Lucy nodded, putting her Latin book on the table.

"Why?" Happy asked for himself and Natsu who didn't look too happy.

"Because," Erza answered, "the girl is in grave danger. Majority of towns and villages are named after what's around them and whatnot. If 'periculosi' means dangerous, and all the warnings we've received..."

"Plus," Gray pulled his shirt over his head. "The old chief died in the woods. Someone who definitely knows the place shouldn't died that quickly, right?"

The duo who didn't understand at first finally got it now. "Oh no..."

"Exactly. We _cannot_ wait until tomorrow. Look, I'm tired too but we can't stop until we find this girl."

The others nodded at Gray.

"Right."

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay... Again, reviews are nice; the motivate me to continue the story. Flames will be accepted too I guess... As long as I get SOMETHING...**

**:3**


	3. Damn Lucy and her Jinxing

**Welp. I'm back. Was in Europe over Easter... CRAZY over there...Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy~**

**_WARNING: FOR THE SQUEAMISH, DO NOT READ. CONTAINS DEATH AND BLOOD_(No main characters though). This will be the warning for the next 2 chapters. If you wish to know what happens, and do not wish to read, message me and I will happily tell you briefly. _I WARNED YOU_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. The copyright goes to the respected owners. I do own any future OC's however, unless that is said otherwise. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 3:Damn Lucy and her Jinxing_

The quintet struggled through the forest, not sure where they were going. Everything was dark and it felt like they were being watched.

Gray struggled to keep his eyes open. He wasn't going to stop until he knew that the girl was okay.

"Gray..." It was Erza. "Do you have any idea where we are heading?"

The tired boy shook his head. "Just... Just keep your eyes peeled."

Natsu yawned loudly. "Why do you care about this girl so much anyway? I mean," yawn, "we all do but you seem to care the most."

Gray fought back his own yawn. "I... I don't know..."

They ended up finding a huge tree in the middle of Periculosi Forest.

The pinkette kicked the tree. "So. We found a big tree... Amazing. Gray? Do you know the way back?"

The raven's eye twitched. "We aren't looking for a 'big tree.' We are looking for that girl."

Lucy bit her lip. "Gray... I think it's time to go back. It's extremely late and we'd do no good if we were to be attacked now."

Jinx.

A thundering roar came from the thicket.

"Ah!" Happy hid behind Natsu, whom grasped Erza.

Despite being tired, both Erza and Gray got in defensive positions. Gray's hands formed fists, teeth clenched.

A huge creature came bounding out of the bush. Another ear-screeching roar. Two smaller – but equally as fearsome – creatures that seemed to be that same species came pouncing out next to their leader.

The huge leader; deep purple fur with pitch black stripes, a wolf-like face with sharp fangs, feather-like appendages sprouting out of it's shoulders with similar ones surrounding it's face, humongous paws and a scraggy tail; carefully crawled to the group, head down low. Piercing yellow eyes sent shivers down Gray's spine. It sniffed them, then growled.

"Th-This can't be good..." Lucy whispered.

Gray's eyes seemed to dilate. "Everybody, move!"

At that split second, they all jumped away at different directions. The monster's paw barely missed Gray and Erza.

The two smaller creatures whom looked like their leader, leaped to it's side, cornering the group.

"Gray, Natsu, take the two smaller ones. I'll get the leader. Lucy, you and Happy stay out of the way. I don't think your spirits will appreciate being summoned at this time.

The boys nodded while Lucy retreated glumly with Happy.

Erza's sword formed out of nowhere as she began to assault the leader. Natsu busied himself with the monster on the left.

Gray had the one of the leader's left. It was the second biggest, not that Natsu noticed though.

_**~~~~~~~BEGIN OF FIGHT SCENE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~~~~~~~**_

The raven haired boy took a deep breath before he took his usual battle stance. He spread his legs a bit, bending them at the knees. His hands met in front of him, one flat on bottom while the other formed a fist on top. He closed his eyes as he brought up his arms so his hands where parallel with his face. His eyes opened.

"Ice-Make: Hammer," he said simply.

With that, a huge hammer made of ice materialized, floating over the creature. Gray used his hands to bring it down on the creature. Unfortunately for Gray, it was too quick and evaded the attack; the hammer slammed into the ground, shattering.

"Dammit!" he hissed.

It was the monster's turn to attack. It growled angrily at the ice-make mage and bounded forward. Gray's eyes widen and tried to dodge the dangerous paw flying toward him

He wasn't fast enough.

The creature made a swipe at Gray. Fortunately, it had it's claws sheathed. On the down side, the attack sent Gray flying towards the huge tree where Lucy and Happy were, hiding behind it.

"Gray!" the duo cried.

Lucy helped Gray back to his feet, who grimaced. "That thing is more powerful that I thought..."

"Let me help Gray!" Lucy begged, not letting go of him.

He shook her off him. "No. You heard what Erza said. You are to hide here with Happy."

"B-But Gray... You're exhausted and possibly hurt..." she whispered worriedly.

The boy, whom started walking away, turned his head to the side so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He flashed her a smirk. "Never stopped me before, has it?"

Lucy just watched sadly as the stubborn boy walked towards his opponent.

Anger boiled in the ice-mage's veins as he faced the creature again. It just stared back at him with smouldering golden eyes, teeth bared.

"You're going to pay for that!" Gray spat at the creature of night.

It just growled and pounced at Gray. This time, he was faster; jumping out of the way.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" A sword suddenly appeared in the ice-maker's hand.

Natsu, whom was punching his smaller enemy, smirked at Gray. "Need a hand, ice freak?"

The raven haired boy dashed towards the creature, his sword ready in hand to attack. He jumped up into the air; using a fallen tree for a boost. He brought the hilt of the sword up to his face so the tip was facing the creature who looked up at him confused. Two hands on the hilt of the blade. With a single battle cry, Gray brought the blade down, piercing the creatures shoulder as he landed on it's head. It cried out in pain, shaking Gray off it's head. He took this to his advantage. Instead of crashing into the tree like before, he angled himself so he could use it like a wall; bouncing off it, sending him back at the injured creature at an even greater speed. It, still in daze from the last attack, had it's soft spot – it's chest – unprotected. Gray angled the sword quickly and precisely, piercing the ice sword into the creature's heart. It gave a strangled cry of pain, before slumping to the ground, not moving. Gray pulled the blood-stained sword from the creature. It shattered.

"No," he murmured – almost tiredly – answering Natsu's previous question.

"No duh..." the pyro hissed under his breath.

_**~~~~~~~END OF BATTLE SCENE. SAFE TO READ~~~~~~~**_

Gray looked around to see Erza and Natsu already done defeating their creatures. They watched, along with Lucy and Happy, him kill his.

"Well... What now?" Natsu questioned, exhaustion clear in his voice.

The ice-mage said nothing. He simply dragged himself to the huge tree where the duo who were unable to battle where hiding before. He slumped against the tree trunk, closing his burning eyes. His body felt like lead.

"I guess we could take a short nap..." Erza admitted, silently thanking God.

Gray was too out of it to respond. He just let his body relax as sleep took over him

* * *

**Sorry for any OCCness of any character. I am trying my best to keep them in character as possible. Again,feel free to message me if you can't bring yourself to read this chapter or any other chapter with this warning.**

**Oh, and please don't forget to review. They let me know if my story is worth continuing or not. Review~**


	4. We Found Her!

**Back again~ Finally we officially meet Sazume :3 Hope you like her~**

_**WARNING: THERE IS BLOOD, GORE AND A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OF ANY OF THESE THINGS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own any future OCs however.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: We Found Her!_

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. Or how long he was asleep. All he knew is that when he 'woke' up, he felt something soft and warm gently pressing against his cheek. The boy still felt too tired to actually open his eyes so he snuggled into the warmth. Gray felt it recoil, causing a soft whine coming from his vocals. He wanted it back. The warmth returned eventually but the return was very cautious. It pressed up against his cheek again and he sighed in content. A few minutes later, he felt the warmth stroke him what Gray could only figure out was a digit. It gently stroke his cheekbone. A smile spread across Gray's lips. This felt really nice.

As time passed on, the boy's body started to come to. He didn't fall back to sleep, just his body was barely responding. The warmth on his left cheek never left. That got his sleepy mind wondering; what was there? After a few times struggling, Gray finally got his dark eyes to open. What – or should he say _who_ – was there shocked him.

Kneeling in front of him was a young girl with brilliant metallic silver eyes. She had long lavender bangs covering her metallic eyes. On either side of her face was a lock of hair. The left lock, however, consisted of 6 colours in this order: ocean blue, ice blue, fiery red, earth brown, cloud grey, and pure white, the tip of her lock ending with the white. The girl had her arm stretched out and her hand was on his cheek. She saw him open his eyes and jumped back a little in shock, squeaking a little as she did. They stared at one another for a moment. Gray noticed she had _very_ long lavender colour hair. She also seemed to have some sort of golden dress of. The mysterious girl snapped out of her shock and quickly shot up. She dashed away before Gray could do anything.

The boy whom just woke up shook his head and got up quickly to his feet. He was half-naked apparently; only wearing pants and shoes.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Gray called out to her, but she didn't stop.

Worried for her well-being, Gray sprinted after her.

"Gray...? Where are you going?!" Erza called after him.

Dammit. They must have woke up when he called out. Gray ignored the calls and continued to chase after the girl. If he lost sight of her, who knows what sort of trouble she could get in this forest.

From his view, which was about five meters behind this mysterious girl, he could tell that she was rather short. From the look of her face earlier and now estimated height, there was no way she was over the age fifteen. He also noticed that the girl had no shoes; she was running through the thicket barefooted.

Run. Jump. Stumble. Gray felt a pattern as he chased after the running girl. He felt his lungs burn and his legs turned to jelly. He nearly fell flat on his face again as he tripped on a tree root.

The girl slowed down as they entered a clearing. Sure, the trees around them blocked out the sky with their big branches but the ground was flat; save for a few rocks here and there.

Gray stumbled up the girl. He was panting hard and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He placed both his hands on his knees and listened; the girl was barely out of breath. This ticked him a bit.

"W-Why... Did... You... Run... A-Away...?" he panted out to her.

"Shh...!"

This took him back a bit. Did she just tell him to shush? This ticked him even more; he deserved an explanation! He woke up to find her caressing his cheek then ran away from him! What gives?

"L-Look girly..." Gray hissed, his breath steadily returning.

"I said shush!" the girl squeaked.

Gray blinked. Was it just him or did she really have a cute voice...? Wait, _what?_

"Why?"

"Be-Because..." she stuttered but interrupted by an odd cackling sound; like a very creepy laugh.

"What the?!" Gray cried out shocked. From high in a tree, something dropped down; never stopping the cackling.

It was small. It was red. It was _creepy_. The thing had a round, bald head, a pointy nose, large pointy elf-like ears, talons for toes, long skinny fingers and a single horn on the top of its head. The creature stood about two to three feet tall. It had creepy eyes that just stared at them like prey and a never-ceasing smile.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gray spat.

"An Imp..." the girl next to him whispered. Her eyes were full of fear and she trembled visibly.

He noticed this and stepped out in front of her, using his body to shield her.

"I don't care what it's called. I'll be damned if I were to let that creep hurt you!"

_**~~~~~~~Warning: Fight Scene Begins Now~~~~~~~**_

The Imp didn't seem to like Gray's comment because it's smile formed a frown as it's eyebrows creased. It looked _pissed_.

Before the duo could react, the Imp dashed forward and slashed at Gray's naked chest.

"Gah!" he cried out, crumpling to one knee. His hands flew to the four scratches on his exposed chest. He felt something warm drip from them. _Blood_.

Behind him was a gasp from the girl, having witness the attack. The injured boy slowly got to his feet again. Pain screwed onto his face. His head was bowed down, his body slightly shaking from pain. He looked up with eyes full of rage directly at his target; the Imp.

It looked a bit shocked at the hatred in the young wizard's eyes but smiled vengefully at him. His bloody hands ready to attack.

"You'll pay for this you bastard!" Gray yelled at it, his hands fell from his chest to reveal his injury.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" he spat. An ice sword formed in his right hand, tinged with blood. It looked pink almost, just a bit more crimson than white.

If the Imp could talk, it probably would have said "oh crap" because that's what its facial expression said.

"Argh!" Gray leaped forward, slashing his sword in a single swipe.

Now it was the Imp's turn to have a pained expression. The sword literally cut it in half; right through the stomach. It fell to the side; one half to the left while the remaining to the right.

Gray was slightly disturbed by this but brought back down to Earth when a searing pain coursed though his body.

"Dammit..." he hissed, the sword disappeared as he clutched his blood-stained chest.

**_~~~~~~~~End Of Fight Scene. Safe to Read~~~~~~~_**

"Ca-Can I see...?" a voice murmured behind him. Gray shot around to see a shaken girl behind him. Her silver eyes were full of worry and fear. He nodded, slowly bringing his arms down.

He could see her wince at the sight. He instantly regretted showing her. "It's not as bad as it looks..."

The girl shook her head; lavender bangs covered her eyes. "No... I know it hurts... An Imp's claws has... a toxin on the very tip... Right now... You're poisoned..."

Gray bit his lip. Okay. He's poisoned. Great!

The shorter girl slowly brought her hand above the injury, barely ghosting over it. "May I...?" she mumbled timidly.

He nodded, noticing that her arms were covered in a gold sleeve with silver lace at the end. It didn't cover her shoulder though.

The younger closed her eyes as a weird, soft pink light emitted from her hand. He gasped silently as he felt the pain slowly disappearing. When the girl opened her eyes again, the scratches were gone without a trace.

"Y-You have the magic of healing? You must be a wizard then!" Gray stuttered, shock.

The girl looked down and away, a soft blush on her cheeks. "Yeah..." she murmured quietly.

"_Gray!" _a female voice called out to him. There at the edge of the clearing was his teammate who looked as equally as shocked.

They rushed over to him worry on their faces. The girl next to him seemed to coward behind him.

"Are you okay? We saw everything!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes looked a bit teary.

The ice-mage rolled his eyes. "Yes I am Luce. See?" He showed them his uninjured chest.

"Incredible..." Erza murmured.

Natsu looked a bit pissed. "How the hell did you manage that you... you ah..." Natsu tried coming up with an insult other than 'freak.'

Happy whispered into his ear; using Aero magic to hover, "bastard..."

"Right! How did you manage that you bastard! I thought you were an ice freak!"

"Oh Natsu..." his little blue friend face palmed.

Gray smirked but was slightly annoyed with his 'friend's' stupidity. "No, I'm an ice _wizard, _Natsu. And besides, I didn't heal myself." He shifted his weight so the shorter girl behind him could be seen. "She did."

Erza directed her attention to said girl. The lavender headed female blushed and tried to hide behind Gray more.

"You. What is your name?" the redhead asked sternly.

The shy girl just squeaked, trying to shrink down.

"Erza! Your scaring her!" Lucy muttered.

Gray turned around so he faced the girl. His expression was soft as he looked at her. "Hey... What is your name anyway? I'd like to thank you properly for healing me..."

_Not that it wasn't her fault to begin with,_ he then thought, almost bitterly. But that was erased as he looked at her 'cute' features.

"M-My name...?" she whispered timidly.

They all nodded.

"My name... My name is Sazume..."

* * *

**Its actually quite difficult to write someone who is very shy. I hope it wasn't too bad. Feedback on how I presented her would be nice~**

**For those who couldn't bring themselves to read the fight scene, message me and I fill in the details.**

**Other than that,**

**Please review :D**


End file.
